


demigod

by gryffindormischief



Series: alight with happiness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/pseuds/gryffindormischief
Summary: Based (fairly loosely) on a prompt: so I’m a greek god and you’re a demigod who I turned up to curse because man you screwed up, but honestly that face is too cute to turn into a minotaur au





	1. unexpected allies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a prompt for February jilychallenge over on tumblr! It's an AU which is a first for me but hopefully you all enjoy it! Also I'm considering doing a part 2!

A sharp wind licks across the steep rock outcropping that cuts into the emerald landscape below, far enough down that vertigo kicks in for even the bravest. Aside from James. He's traveled these lands enough times that nothing but that initial free-hand slide over the side to whatever makeshift handholds he can find will even bring his pulse above a resting heart rate.

Tucking the remnants of his lunch into his rather Spartan pouch – wouldn't do to climb on a too full stomach – James tightens his belt, stretches his limbs, and strides toward the precipice with the casual purpose of someone who knows themselves and their task. That is until the scratching of claws – four sets if his ears are to be believed – scrape across the rough hewn stone.

James turns at the last minute, even his highly trained senses too slow to defend beyond raised forearms protecting his chest and head. His vital organs should be well enough protected by the stiff leather that wraps around his middle, although his legs are vulnerable beneath the soft, worn cotton of his dark green trousers.

All this slips through his mind like a well-worn checklist – a product of years spent fighting and defending and being generally heroic – in the brief moments before the large, dark beast descends on him, the impact of its hulking form nearly knocking him to the ground.

As it is, he stumbles back a few steps which is a few more than he's surrendered to any opponent since he counted his age in double digits. Considering the circumstances, he lets the injury to his pride roll off his proverbial back as he flips the beast over his literal one and James quickly grabs his newly sharpened dagger from his boot.

With a few huffs that almost sound like indignant laughter, the dog like monstrosity stalks closer again and the two circle each other warily.

Relying on the adage of fortune favoring the bold, James quickly closes in on his opponent, its back to the sharp cliff as he wields his dagger expertly. And yet despite his prowess, each swipe and thrust is easily evaded despite the rather heavy appearance of his foe.

Their single combat proceeds in this fashion for a time, neither gaining ground, neither surrendering, until James finally sees his chance and herds the beast toward the edge.

In the split second before he intends to push it over, delivering it a fairly sympathetic death as these things go, the monster shifts before his eyes, thick dark fur melting from its body and revealing taught olive skin, but the silver-grey eyes remain the same.

Momentarily caught off guard, the beast – _man_ – grasps at his forearm desperately. James narrows his hazel eyes inquisitively, jerking the man back from the sharp drop and shoving him toward his abandoned campsite.

Smirking rather arrogantly for a man who just barely escaped death's clutches, his companion pushes up onto his hands, legs extended in front casually as if spending a lazy day picnicking by the lake. "Quite the fighter then."

James huffs through his nose, not dignifying the statement with more of a response as he pulls his pack off to search for the necessary implements for his new plan of action – _ah rope_.

Undeterred, the man flips his almost too silken black hair back over a broad shoulder, and it slips back forward almost as quickly. "Strong silent type, eh?"

Putting every ounce of any anger or resentment he's ever felt into the glare he levels, James grunts and stands, closing the distance between them in two short strides. He gestured for the man to bring his hands together for easier binding but the man makes no move to comply. "I may be chatty, but I'm no pushover. As your newly stiff shoulder demonstrates."

Rolling his eyes, James crosses his arms in front of his chest as he grinds out a response, "I'm the better fighter, as your almost death demonstrates."

Pointing at him with dramatic triumph, the man crows with delight, "I _knew_ I'd goad you into talking. Figures it took an affront to your pride."

"Surviving a minor injury is hardly an affront to pride. Especially when it was simply a step in the process of defeating my opponent," James shoots back, biting back the grin that starts to twitch at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm not sure if your memory is shoddy because of the few blows I got to your head, but as _I_ remember it, there was no defeat," the man quips, brows raising challengingly.

James lets out an incredulous laugh at that, "I had you backed up to the cliff-"

" _And_ you didn't follow through."

Tucking the blade back into his boot, James settles back onto the rocks he'd perched on during his meal earlier. "I'm sorry. Would you prefer I kill you?"

The man's barking laughter echoes across the landscape, head dropping back as his Adam's apple bobs. "If it's all the same to you, I would prefer _not_ dying."

Suspicious gaze sliding over the shape shifter, James recalls tales of interactions with shape shifters shared among other warriors during late nights spent gathered around flickering campfires

Although they were not considered trustworthy, they also generally hunt in packs and refused to shift into their human forms much once they were older. James scratched at his jaw thoughtfully, _this_ one was alone and seemed _more_ than comfortable with his human form. "So you're a shifter."

The stranger's grin fades at that, "Yeah."

James clears his throat, gathering his thoughts, "But no _pack_ , unless they're just waiting," he pauses to glance at the forest to his left, "but I think I've been vulnerable too many times for them to be holding back."

Scratching at his stubble in a rather dog-like manner, he grins again, "Nah. No pack. Just ol' Sirius by his lonesome."

"How'd that happen," James questions, taking a few sips from his leather water sack.

Eyes darkening, Sirius lets out a low growl, "By the time I was old enough for hunts, things had changed. They wanted to start rounding up kids, keeping them like cattle."

James snorts, "So you left and you just eat demigods now?"

"I wasn't going to _eat_ you, it was like preemptive self defense – kill or be killed."

Incredulous, James pulls some dried meat from his pack, waving it between them, "Well you've got to eat something."

Tilting his head in thanks, Sirius accepts the proffered snack, sniffing it cautiously before biting into the salty jerky with bright white teeth, "I stick to non-human meat. Never could stomach the idea since I realized I'm at least half human."

"At least?" James prompts around a mouthful of apple.

"I've never settled on an _exact_ amount one way or another. When I'm shifted it feels natural, but not like when I'm back in my human form. So I guess I'd put myself at least slightly over into the man _not_ beast camp," he supplies lightly

James nods, accepting the explanation, "Sounds good to me, Sirius?"

Sirius assents with a curt bob of his head.

Scratching at his neck with uncharacteristic bashfulness, James stammers out an unintelligible string of words that has Sirius quirking a brow mischievously. "Partners?"

"Yeah."

Offering his hand, the men lock forearms and Sirius offers a wink, "At least until you bother me."

* * *

 

Warm months turn colder, leaves losing their waxy green in favor of autumnal golds and reds, the trees greying beneath their burdens. Over the months, James and Sirius have progressed from somewhat wary companions to inseparable partners, seeking adventure and glory as they made a name for themselves among the tiny villages scattered along the coast.

After successfully driving a herd of satyrs away from a grateful settlement, they camped in the nearby forest, politely rebuffing entreaties to stay with local families – both men preferring to sleep under the stars and away from _eager_ townsfolk.

Once they'd cleared up the detritus left from a hearty breakfast – fresh eggs and meats care of a nearby farm – they took to the choppy waves beating against the sandy beach, ducking beneath the crushing force as they race toward the ever distant horizon.

Shaking saltwater from his ear unsuccessfully, James gestures toward the shore, reaching his destination in a dozen powerful strokes.

Close behind, Sirius wades through the foamy surf before plopping in the sand with a wet squelch, hair in thick salty tendrils. "Alright mate?"

James runs a hand through his dark locks absently, squinting at the setting sun sightlessly. "Yeah, just took a wave the wrong way."

Sirius hums in answer, one and pillowing his head as his eyes dart toward his friend. "Speaking of you being soft-"

"Oi!"

He clears his throat but otherwise continues without recognizing the interruption, "We haven't sparred in quite some time. In fact, I think we've only fought as a team since the day we met."

Unimpressed, James' brows rise to his hairline. "Perhaps I'd decided to spare you the embarrassment in the interest of friendship."

"Or perhaps the great hero knows his 'trusty sidekick' – and I'd like to make my _distaste_ for that characterization known – could actually beat his arse into the next century," Sirius volleys as he sits forward, sand in clumps across his tanned back.

Soon enough they're circling each other in a standard sparring pattern, each having landed hits with varying success, with dodges being the most common occurrence of the day. Noting Sirius' squint as the sun's dying rays hit his grey eyes, James swipes one leg beneath both of his opponent, knocking him to the ground just as a crack of lightening splits the sky, a bright unearthly light nearly blinding them both.

Dark waves part around the imposing yet delicate opalescent figure that appears in the darkness, glowing against the increasingly dim landscape. Silver-white hair cascades around her figure, face perpetually young.

James giving Sirius a hand up, the duo take a few steps back from the water, shooting wary glances toward each other, unsure whether the goddess before them came as friend or foe.

Her cool voice like silk slips around them in smooth tendrils, otherworldly enough that James wonders whether it merely echoed in his mind. But closer inspection reveals her lips moving, a serene smile tilting them at the corners. "I've heard much about you James."

Sirius folds his arms with a huff, ever unappreciative of being left out of praise for their heroism. Biting back a snicker – one generally didn't snicker in front of gods and goddesses – James strengthens his stance as she continues.

"I am Ishtar, and do not worry, my shape shifting friend, I know how you have assisted our great hero."

James winces at the unfortunate phrasing as Sirius simply lets out another scoff, tossing his hair back impatiently. "Is there a reason for the dramatic entrance?"

Her eyes flash angrily, but only for a moment before its hidden beneath swaths of flattery and coolness. "I find myself in need of things that you, James, can supply."

She pauses, and James wonders if she expects a reply – he's surprisingly not had much experience with gods and goddesses, particularly considering he's a demigod of sorts. But before he can worry too long, she proceeds, "I am in need of a hero to defend my court, and a consort to continue my line."

A quick elbow to the gut cuts off Sirius' barking laugh as James flounders for a polite way to say 'no way in hell.'

Summoning up every ounce of humility he has, James dips his head in gratitude before answering, eyes sharp, "My companion and I would be glad to assist with any problem you currently face regarding beast attacks, but I'm afraid a long term commitment is not in the cards."

She arches a slim brow questioningly as he continues, "We prefer to serve the humans as much as possible, considering their general inability to battle the creatures that cross over from the immortal realm."

A light tension slips into the cool night air; her piercing gaze indicates his jab toward the gods' inability to keep a tight rein on their beasts did not go unnoticed. However, when Ishtar does speak, it's with that same saccharine tone she apparently believes is enticing. "Quite chivalrous and noble of you. Especially considering what _benefits_ you would reap from my gratitude. Much better than – what was it? Eggs and dried meats?"

James mentally begs Sirius to refrain from false gagging at the statement – although he's barely able to keep himself from _actually_ gagging. "Despite your generous offer, I'm afraid my mind is set."

Ishtar hums thoughtfully, sea foam swirling around her pale robes that glint in the moonlight. "I think, in my haste, I may have forgotten to tell you there are also consequences if you refuse."

Apparently no longer able to keep a hold on his tongue, Sirius snorts, "The demanding goddess who thinks _way_ too highly of herself leaves him alone?"

She narrows her eyes dangerously before turning her gaze back to James, assessing, cataloguing, _leering_. "I'll send my messenger to confirm your final answer."

Finally losing his patience, James nearly growls, "I can tell you right n-"

Ishtar raises a hand, cutting off his refusal, "And if the answer is _no_ you'll face combat with the very same, and my messenger never leaves an enemy alive."

James practically feels the rage flowing from Sirius at his back, his breaths short and tight through presumably flared nostrils.

Almost as an afterthought, Ishtar adds, "In case you're considering it, running won't help. Perks of being a – what did you call me dearest shape shifter? _Demanding goddess?_ "

Without another word, she disappears in the same flash that brought her, the waves resuming their natural course up the beach, water swirling around bits of coral and sea glass.

James lets the tension fall from his shoulders, sighing in frustration. After a moment, Sirius claps him on the shoulder, pulling his loose white tunic back on as he rifles through their bags to begin making supper. "You know if one of us was going to have goddess groupies, I'm _way_ more attractive."

"Stuff it."

* * *

 

The next morning finds the duo packing up camp and debating their next plan of action. "I'm not saying we should _run_ , just that you might not be best situated here, tactically speaking."

James hums in agreement, only half listening as he ties his mat to his leather pack. "We're in agreement about getting out of here, but not about _where_ we'll be going or why."

Sirius perks at that, interest rippling through his stance in a dog-like manner. Nearly snickering at the sight, James explains, "I think we need to know more about my dear friend _Ishtar_."

"And ruin the surprise?"

Not dignifying the statement with a response, James settles his pack over his shoulders comfortably. "Remus will know more."

Frowning in though, Sirius follows as James begins the ascent toward the main road that cuts through the countryside. "Should I know him?"

Kicking at the pebbles that litter the path, James shakes his head, "Nah, haven't seen him in a few years myself. But he's quite the scholar. Lives in one of the bigger settlements that actually started writing down important history." He pauses, then adds as an afterthought, "Although Remus was part of the oral tradition in his village."

"To Remus we go!"

It takes a little less over a week of travel to reach the settlement – with a pause around day three to drive a trio of giants back to their clan in the hills and away from a small fishing village – and James and Sirius opt to splurge for overnight accommodations in one of the less seedy inns.

Leaving only their most replaceable possessions behind, James and Sirius slowly pick their way through the city and its central market teeming with vendors plying their wares with nearly overwhelming levels of salesmanship. Both remain impervious to the various objects offered until the warm scent of freshly cooked meats tickle their senses and both cave, buying two overfull skewers a piece for an early lunch.

Sirius buys a spiced wine a few streets down and forces James to take a few swallows, and soon enough they're arriving at what James proclaims is the place to find Remus.

James pushes the plank door open, a weak groan sounding from its hinges as he enters and waits for Sirius to follow. The shop appears empty, save the various instruments that litter the shelves as well as a few unfinished ones – half strung or partially carved from rich woods – that are spread across a small worktable in the far corner.

Daylight slices through threadbare curtains while unlit half burned candles are scattered around the room, ready to come to life when the sun sets and blankets the city in darkness.

With keen eyes, Sirius catalogues all this, unable to keep himself from noting the limited entries and exits – the former making defense relatively easy, the latter making retreat difficult. But he'd never been one for retreats anyway. "Perhaps he's moved?"

Before James can answer, a tall lanky man emerges from the back room, clothes dusty with wood shavings and fingers littered with tiny scars, presumably a product of his profession. Apparently still unaware of his visitors the man tugs a few delicate silver knives from the slots in his leather apron, brushing his fingers over the dulled edges with a frown.

James breaks the silence with a haughty clearing of his throat, drawing Remus from his reverie with a jolt and a tense expression. Once his eyes take in the intruders, lingering on Sirius curiously before looking toward James, his face lighting happily, "You _bastard_!"

Boisterous laughter fills the air as the two old friends reacquaint themselves, James introducing Sirius in the process – and it's as if the three had been together from the start.

Too soon, the sun begins setting and Remus looks thoughtful for a moment as he bustles about, lighting the candles and locking up his profits from the day's customers. "Not to sound ungrateful for the surprise visit, but I have a feeling this is about more than rekindling an old friendship."

"I think we might need a drink for this," James murmurs, eyes wandering to the back room Remus had emerged from hours before.

Following the line of his gaze, Remus grins ruefully, "'fraid business isn't quite successful enough to keep that type of refreshment on hand," he pauses, "but I'm fairly certain there's a vendor nearby that'll discount our purchases for a heroic tale or two."

Securing the small shop, the trio sets out for Remus' acquaintance a few streets over, selecting various delicious smelling meats, as well as creamy cheeses and surprisingly still warm bread. Along with a healthy supply of ale. Once they make their purchases, Remus leads them toward the back entrance to his shop and gestures for them to gather around his small but comfortable table.

Quiet settles again after they've begun eating, Remus' shoulders tense with waiting to find out just how much danger James has brought on himself this time. "So?"

James shoots a glance toward Sirius, who shrugs most unhelpfully before swiping another slice of crusty bread. With a sigh, James visibly relents, wiping his hands nervously over his thighs. "Ever heard of the goddess Ishtar?"

Remus rolls his eyes in answer, and James sets about weaving the tale with occasional input from Sirius – when he deems it more important than snagging another chunk of soft cheese.

Tapping his fingers across the scrubbed wood table rhythmically, Remus considers his friends for a moment, before his eyes catch James', biting back a grin. "Well I'd like to say I'm surprised. But you _were_ always one for mischief."

Sirius snorts at that, "So 'm I, but even this seems a bit much for my taste."

With a grunt, James shoves Sirius, "S'not as if I _tried_ to get a blood thirsty goddess desperate for my – _bedroom assistance_."

" _Anyway_ , what d'you want from me? I'm assuming it's not about my fighting ability – or lack thereof – since Ishtar's messenger only engages in single combat."

Extending his finger to gesture toward Remus face dramatically, James nearly shouts, "That! That is what I need. As much information as that beautiful brain knows about Ishtar and this messenger."

Remus stands, poking at the fire absentmindedly, "Well you should know most of what we know about her is rumors. Hearsay. Not as reliable when things are passed down orally. People forget things and fill in blanks."

Barking out a laugh, Sirius claps Remus on the shoulder, "If he dies I swear I won't come back and hold you accountable for faulty information."

"But I _will_ haunt you," James drawls, hazel eyes glinting.

"Is it true he's never lost?" Sirius prompts, pulling his knife from its slot in his boot to sharpen it needlessly.

Remus shakes his head, grimacing, "Not that I've heard or read."

"And it's a pretty safe bet that if someone beat the unbeatable we'd hear about it," James puts in, picking at a gouge in the table.

"First time for everything," Remus offers softly, setting water to boil before spooning tea leaves carefully into three cups.

Silence descends once again, the sounds of the night eking through the cracks of Remus' humble cottage as they each consider what is practically a death sentence hanging over James' head.

Eventually, James slaps his hands to his knees, "Well! Seems my best bet is training until Ishtar gets tired of waiting for me to decide to – "

"Become her boy toy?" Sirius supplies unhelpfully.

James wrinkles his nose, "It's even creepier when you say it, and I thought it was pretty creepy to begin with."

They share a laugh, taking advantage of poor attempts at levity to lighten the tension of James' predicament, until Remus cuts in, demanding their attention, "And in case you get antsy and want to consider just – helping her continue her line – I know for a fact she often shows her 'favor' in a rather black widow type manner."

Sirius' brows shoot into his hairline, face ashen, "Kill him after they –"

"If he's lucky."

* * *

 

Sharp iron bites into the supple bark of the tall oak Sirius had tossed James toward after parrying his attack with a quick shift of his shield. Wrenching the blade free with a grunt, whipping back around as his sparring partner renews his attack.

James rolls over his shoulder tightly, regaining his footing without hesitation as fallen branches crunch beneath his booted feet, old leaves sticking to the sweat that covers his exposed skin.

"Give up yet demigod?"

He's about to answer, smirk already tickling at his lips, when twin screams echo through the forest. Instantly, his face shifts to stony determination, eyes darting to Sirius, who mirrors his expression, and the two vault through the underbrush with expert strides, soon reaching the tree line. Just in time to see a young girl and what is presumably her mother, tugged roughly into the arms of two hulking men speaking in low, threatening tones.

Before they can charge in, both of the highway robbers are quickly dispatched with a dagger to the throat each – thrown by a hooded figure fifteen paces away.

James grabs Sirius' forearm, urging him to linger, waiting to see if this is just another more skilled thief. But the hooded stranger advances toward to the women, crouching to rifle through the men's clothes and retrieve the stolen goods, as well as the knives, swiping the latter along one of the dead men's cloaks.

The grateful women make to leave, but the hooded figure stops them, pulling a small sack – presumably filled with gold – from within their thick cloak and hands it to the mother and with a gesture that brooks no arguments. James smirks to himself, _reckon no one would want to argue with someone that skilled_.

Offering grateful words, the travelers depart and the remaining lone figure begins dragging the large bodies of her enemies toward the ditches near the dusty roadside.

Sirius shakes his arm free of James' grip, mouth opening to question him regarding their next move when James nearly shouts, frantically gesturing toward the knife thrower, whose hood had fallen off to reveal waved of deep red hair beneath. "A _woman_."

Intrigued, James continues observing her from afar, fighting stick strapped across her back snugly, intricate carvings curling around the ebony wood in delicate swirls that belie her deadly abilities.

Shaking himself from his temporary stupor, James immediately moves to assist, and this time Sirius brings him to a halt. "I think she can handle it herself, mate."

James shrugs is shoulder free, grinning, "I _know_ she can, but I've got to be chivalrous right?"

With a dramatic eye roll, Sirius releases his friend, following a few paces behind. Close enough to hear James low call, "Plus, I think I'm in love."

"I think _I'm_ going to be sick," Sirius volleys back, miming nausea.

Gesturing rudely, James strides over toward the red head and taps her shoulder, lips parted as he prepares to _woo_.

In a matter of moments, James finds himself flipped over the slight figure's shoulder and onto the stony road, her wine colored locks haloed by bright sunbeams at her back, stick at his throat threateningly. Anger permeates her features, until she blinks a few times, taking in his prone form and her expression clears, " _Oh_."

Deciding to deal with the fact that he'd hesitated long enough to have been nearly killed, James kicks his legs out, shoving hers from beneath her and flipping her onto her back, stick caught between them, fingers brushing as they clasp the slim weapon tensely.

James lets out a huff as he presses closer, knees boxing her hips in, "Oh?"

She rolls her eyes and with a heave, pushes him off her backwards. Both scramble to stand, circling each other warily.

Steps shuffle across the rocky terrain, _Sirius_ , and James waves his friend off, mentally calculating how quickly he could reach his dagger if need be. "I was just trying to offer my assistance."

The woman bears her teeth in a dangerous smile, emerald eyes flashing, "And I don't _need_ your assistance _James the hero_."

His careful steps falter, dust kicking up around his boots as his dark brow furrows, sweat cutting salty lines down his temples, "Do we know each other?"

"Too many women to keep track?" she drawls, unimpressed and skeptical as her gaze runs up and down his form judgingly.

"I take offense at your dubiousness."

Eyebrow quirking, her jaw tightens along with her grip on the reclaimed weapon, "Well _I_ take offense at arrogant men horning in after I've already won the victory just so they can steal the glory."

Apparently fed up with waiting on the sidelines, Sirius jogs between them, hands held up bracingly in front of each, "Alright lets break it up, we've got places to go, people to see."

He holds James' gaze meaningfully, but the stranger cuts in loftily, "People like Ishtar's messenger?

Growling, James brushes Sirius aside, poking a demanding finger in the red head's face, "Ok how do you know about me?"

Sirius groans, chin dropping to his chest, defeated, "James, there's a thing called _denying_ the truth and not telling everyone your business when they ask? Valuable concept we should work on."

She ignores the shape shifter, challenge and something else in her face as she explains, "Because I'm the messenger."

" _Oh_."

She nods.

By some silent agreement, the trio begins the trek back toward Sirius and James' campsite, the former in the lead, James bringing up the rear. He's not a _complete_ ingrate despite what Sirius might say.

"Well this puts me in a spot," James finally responds, running a tired hand over his tanned face as the late afternoon wind winds through the trees, whistling over branches.

"How so?" she asks over her shoulder, dodging a tree limb Sirius let snap back rather violently to be accidental.

James steps forward, pressing the offending branch back and gesturing for her to move first, the scent of something flowery and smooth tickling his senses when he nears her. "I've never been this attracted to someone trying to kill me."

Barking out a laugh from ahead, Sirius, who apparently maintains his canine hearing even in his human form, calls out across the distance, " _James_.I thought we had something –"

Before he can finish, James and the messenger maintain eye contact, shouting in unison, "Shut _up._ "

She smirks, stepping toward James in an effort to back him into a broad tree, feet padding quietly, "Does that mean you'll be letting me win?"

Instead of giving ground, he merely steps closer, their boots brushing, "Don't see how that helps me."

"You get on my good side by making my job easier," she answers simply.

He nods, conceding the point, "But then I'm also dead."

In a clatter of angry stomps and kicked pebbles, Sirius is back at their side in a moment, "James I understand you're doing some weird mating dance right now," both let out an affronted gasp, stepping apart, as he continues unperturbed, "but she's been sent here to kill you and we know she can do it."

The messenger grins dangerously; shooting a sideways glance at Sirius, "Thank you for appreciating my talents."

Sirius narrows his eyes, "Didn't catch your name, _dear_."

She folds her arms across her chest haughtily, "The name's Lily if you must know," she pauses running her eyes over James' broad chest, "I have to say you've made things difficult for me."

James raises his eyebrows challengingly, inwardly celebrating when she a flush spreads over her cheeks, "Because my heroic reputation precedes me?"

Suddenly they're only a breath apart, her mouth tickling his ear as she whispers, "Because I've never been this attracted to someone I'm supposed to kill."

Throwing his arms skyward, Sirius storms off, no longer interested in waiting for the weird foreplay to end, grumbling under his breath, "You guys are disgusting."

"Don't be jealous dear," James calls out after him, congratulating himself at his ability to tamp down on the rush of desire her words brought on.

Lily's still close – _too_ close or not close enough depending on when you ask – so James sidesteps her lithe form, following in Sirius' wake. "This _could_ be the explanation for the whole perfect kill record."

He receives no answer beyond the furrow of her brows, so he elaborates, stepping over a wide log that bisects the path, "You use your _womanly wiles_."

This time, a growl comes in response, followed quickly by a shove he'd admit was almost powerful enough to knock him off his feet. " _Excuse_ me. I know you saw how easily I dispatched those two, she nods in the direction of the roadside where they'd left the thieves, "and they're twice my size, no wiles in sight. In fact, most of my _assignments_ haven't even known I was a woman."

Hands at his hips, James considers her, "Any chance you find me attractive enough not to kill me?"

Lily bites her lip thoughtfully and James fights to tear his gaze away, although not quickly enough if her sparking eyes are any indication. She doesn't speak, simply twirls her finger, motioning for him to turn in a circle. And James is just a little bit stupidly infatuated at this point, so he does.

She hums, meaning indiscernible, then grasps his arm, bringing him to a halt, and maybe squeezing the muscles beneath her fingers for good measure, "Not sure I'd risk the wrath of a goddess for what could be a passing fancy."

James makes an affronted noise, but she continues, "I _would_ risk it to escape said goddess."

"Well I did win technically."

They start walking again, this time side by side, and their hands may brush accidentally. "How do you figure?"

"I _slayed_ your heart," James answers easily, flashing her a flirtatious grin.

That draws a startled laugh from her, and she stumbles into his side, and he finds his arm wrapping around her shoulder easily. After she dries her tears, breathing calmed. "Was that supposed to be taken seriously?

He doesn't answer for a moment and she prods his ribs. "I'm sorry, I got sidetracked trying to turn that into a Sirius joke."

Her arm is now slid around his waist familiarly. "You're terrible."

Head dropped back, James sighs, "I know."

They're nearing the campsite now, the fire already crackling thanks to Sirius' quick work. After a few glares shared between the messenger and the shape shifter, they agree a truce – at _least_ temporary – is in order until everyone has eaten.

As Lily dunks her second slice of thick cut bread into the stew, she stares into the fire, apparently lost in thought until she finally speaks. "There is a slight loophole."

Sirius' grey eyes narrow to slits, "How so?"

Unintimidated, Lily explains around a mouthful of stew. "Well. Ishtar heavily _implies_ that I'm to kill my enemies, but its not part of the technical obligation."

"Meaning you two could fight but not kill?"

Lily nods, "Hate to break my record."

Hope blooming in his chest in that dark place he'd kept hidden in the weeks since his near death sentence was leveled, James smirks, "I'll try to make it worth the shame."

"Fat chance," Lily replies with a snort.

Nocturnal animals shift through the trees as the three fall into contemplative silence, until one of the logs in the fire snaps and James jolts. "I hardly think this will get us on Ishtar's good side."

"True," Lily agrees, chewing her lip.

Sirius rifles through his pack, raising his fist in success as he unearths a cloudy green bottle and quickly uncorks it with his teeth, taking a long draught before passing it to James, "I think instead of worrying about getting back in her good graces-"

Lily grins at that, "I hate to see what her _bad_ side is like."

He clears his throat imperiously, but leaves his reproof for another day, " _Anyway_ we're not on her level, in terms of deification."

"Big words," James interrupts with a smirk, passing the bottle to Lily's waiting hand.

"Do you _want_ to hear my plan?"

James slides down to the ground, bracing his back against his former perch as he waves Sirius off, "Fine, fine."

"Thank you," Sirius grumbles, accepting James' surrender and the bottle of rum from Lily simultaneously. "We just need to find another god or goddess that hates Ishtar as much as we do, and get on _their_ side."

"And until then?" James prompts, tugging the bottle from Sirius' still grasping fingers.

"I'm willing to knock around with you two louts for a bit of adventure," Lily puts in, folding her long waves into a neat plait.

James grins while Sirius lets out a long suffering sigh, although the sour expression doesn't reach his eyes.

Swiping James' pallet without asking, Lily quickly settles down to sleep for the evening, "We'll be partners in crime we three." She sighs and they think she's drifted off, James contemplating what _he's_ supposed to sleep on now, when her voice drifts across the fire, "As soon as I beat James' arse in one on one combat."


	2. just the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making plans to defeat an immortal goddess can't be too difficult, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINISHED. I'm pretty happy with where this ends up :) Thanks to everyone who encouraged part 2 (petals-to-fish *cough cough*). Let me know what you think! Also 10 points to whoever figures out my unintentional movie homage hehe.

They hadn't thought much of the small village, beyond it being a place for a hot meal cooked by someone _other_ than Sirius, soft beds, and a roof to keep the increasingly frequent rains out.

But apparently, it was a hot spot for the scorpion men – or _girtablilu_ as she'd been informed – who attacked in the dead of night, simultaneously destroying their hopes for a calm evening _and_ a roof over their heads. While their resources prevented helping restore what the villagers lost in the initial attack, the trio wordlessly agreed to eliminate the threat of future ones.

Which is how Lily ends up here, a scorpion stinger the length of her forearm hovering a breath away from her jugular. With an almighty thrust she shoves the half-man-half-beast away from her and ends him with an expert slash across his throat.

Before she can seek out a new foe, her searching eyes land on Sirius – currently battling two girtablilu – being approached menacingly from behind by a third wielding a spear along with his stinger.

Lily swipes her gore-stained knife across her trousers and slings it with pinpoint accuracy toward Sirius' would-be attacker. He finishes off the other two and glances behind him, taking in her latest kill and offers a casual salute in thanks, then moves to continue his carefully calculated slashes through the fray.

Some of the more experienced villagers – particularly trained to face this all too frequent threat – fight alongside the three warriors to beat back the attacking forces.

Her eyes are drawn to Sirius again as he slides between the hind legs of one of the scorpion men, driving his short sword in a particularly harmful place before rolling out of harm's way as his enemy falls to the sandy ground with a dull thud. Lily knows based on the past months of partnership if things get dire, he'll shift into his other form, but a whole host of considerations that begins with his sordid family history mean he prefers his human form.

And while the girtablilu aren't something to sneer at, they don't pose enough of a threat to warrant _much_ concern. Not with the three of them. So he'd foregone claws and jaws for a sharp blade and carefully honed reflexes.

Steeling herself to move back into the battle, Lily tugs her fighting stick from its place across her back and bounces it in her hands, eyes darting for a new target only to be accosted by two broad chested attackers at once.

Quickly, she dispatches the first with successive strikes to each side of his ribcage and a forceful shove to his diaphragm, simultaneously winding him and knocking him from his feet.

She swirls, tucked robes swirling around her hips, and sees James grinning at her from a few feet away, realizing he – like Sirius – doesn't see the scorpion man advancing from his left side.

Before she can think, Lily lunges as she tugs her final two knives from the belt slung low around her waist and throws them. James' hazel eyes widen in surprise as the blades find their home in the girtablilu's neck and chest respectively.

Fairly confident that's the last of them, Lily makes to retrieve her lost weaponry when she's lifted from her feet in a pair of strong arms that feel like a vice around her middle, the breath knocked from her lungs.

Air supply cut off, her vision blurs as James begins vaulting toward her, boots kicking up dust with Sirius close behind.

Later Lily wakes by the fire – a presumably considerable amount of time later given the fully darkened sky – with a cool cloth resting across her brow and James at her hip, dark eyes locked on her face with a dreadfully serious expression.

He sighs when she sends him a small grin, "Oh thank-"

But the rest of his sentence is lost to her lips as his slant over them, one broad hand knitting through her grossly battle gnarled hair.

Lily brings her arms to wrap around his neck with a moan that James swallows along with his own and soon enough he finds himself half splayed across her prone form.

Before they can get too out of breath Sirius makes a disgusted noise from behind, a bundle of found wood in his arms. "Not that I'm not happy you two've finally gotten your shit together, but _please_ no funny business where I can see – or hear."

Lily laughs as James drops his head to her shoulder. His hands stroke up and down as her sides and he answers, "No promises mate, considering we three don't get much privacy."

Sirius grimaces and Lily pinches James' side, pushing herself – and him in the process – into a sitting position, " _First_ _off_ I'm starved, and second I'm not _going at it_ with Sirius a few feet away where he can – and likely will – make commentary."

Dropping his bundle carelessly a few feet away, Sirius grins cheekily, "She knows me so well."

James rolls his eyes and stirs the pot perched over the crackling flames before addressing Lily, "What if he was _more_ than a few feet away?"

She chuckles again and gives him a chaste peck on his lips. "We'll make time, I promise."

More jibes – peppered with compliments and tales of their battle – fly across the campsite like flitting birds until the stew and flat breads are long gone.

Bellies full, they lounge lazily around the fire with James tucking Lily close to his side as his fingers run through her hair, casually working the knots free, frowning at the cuts and bruises that mar her pale skin despite their victory. Propped against a towering tree that juts into their view of the night sky, Sirius carefully sharpens his short sword against a smooth stone, honing it to battle-readiness. "So. About Ishtar."

Snorting, Lily remains in her reclined position, green eyes hidden from view. "Smooth transition there, mate."

"Someone had to bring it up," Sirius answers with a shrug.

James sighs, "Yeah."

Sirius slips his weapon back into its sheath and drops onto his pallet with casual elegance, "We're all still on board with the whole 'bigger badder god or goddess in our corner' plan right?"

Lily hums her agreement and James nods, "I've a few in mind."

"I think it may be time to pay Remus another visit," Sirius posits, tugging his pack to pillow his head.

Standing, Lily tugs James toward her partially laid out mat and proceeds to make a bed they can share. "Your scholar friend?"

"One and the same," James confirms as he assists, eventually settling down and pulling her into the safe haven of his arms.

She curls into his embrace and sighs contentedly, "Tomorrow?"

"Aye," James murmurs into the crown of her head, the smell of rosewater lingering in her rich locks.

Cloak pulled tight over his shoulders to battle the late night chill, Sirius snuggles down. "No funny business you two. I'll call Ishtar myself."

* * *

Remus is just putting out the lamps for the night when a few forceful thuds sound from the door to his back room – the private entrance. Hesitant, he carefully grips the poker perched near his fire and pads toward the door.

He's about to jerk the door open and threaten the interloper with a hasty skewering when a familiar voice calls out, "Open up Remus dear! We're _cold._ "

Another recognizable voice joins, confirming the chill weather, before a third one – female and entirely new – shushes them, "He could be _sleeping_ , like whatever half of the village you didn't manage to wake already. I told you we should've-"

Biting back a smile, Remus throws the door wide. "What are you poor slobs doing back so soon? And you've got a hostage?"

The unknown redhead smirks, shrugging casually and highlighting the delicately carved fighting stick at her shoulder. "I volunteered."

He takes in the ragtag trio and sighs, gesturing for them to enter and settle around his rickety table, warm hugs and handshakes shared as they pass through the doorway.

Once they're all tucked into their seats – gorging themselves on the various meats, breads, and cheeses Lily had ordered the boys to bring as a combined peace offering and host gift – Remus breaks the comfortable silence as he sops up some salty broth with a crusty piece of bread. "I can't help but notice there's one more of you than the last time you darkened my doorstep."

Lily grins toothily and offers a salute. "They recruit now."

James snorts as Sirius throws a companionable arm around each of their shoulders. "These two got into a fight, but called it a draw when they got all hot and bothered; decided they'd rather sh-"

"Oi!" James yelps, cutting his best mate off with a sharp smack to the back of his head. Lily smirks at James' rising blush, taking matters into her own hands and introducing herself, "I'm Lily – more commonly known as the messenger. Ishtar's."

A shudder passes among them, followed by nervous laughter and Sirius snickering. "S'not like we'll just summon her by saying her name."

Remus quirks a brow as if to take issue with the assumption, but he lets it pass as James leans forward, brushing his empty plates aside. "Speaking of summoning-"

"Smooth," Lily mutters under her breath, earning an approving grin from Sirius and a growl from James.

"Anyway," James cuts in, his laughing eyes belying his long suffering tone, "We were hoping you might be able to suggest some mischievous and powerful deities that might have it in for dear old Ishtar."

A chill late night wind whips around the small cottage and the three men startle. Lily quirks a brow, "I've been around her long enough to know what gets Ishtar to come 'round. And it's not by simply uttering her name."

The trio let out a simultaneous deep breath and Remus' face scrunches in thought, spindly fingers stroking his scruffy jawline pensively. "I'm sure there are a few that wouldn't say no to a chance at vengeance, or at the very least some trouble making."

"I've always loved a good trouble maker," Sirius puts in, snatching a stray bit of cheese from one of the serving bowls.

Remus smiles before pushing his chair back fairly abruptly and striding over to his packed bookshelves. "I'll need to think about it – do some research. You three alright to stick around for a bit?"

After Lily nearly smacks Remus for suggesting she take the bed for the night, they gradually wander to their sleeping places scattered around Remus' small home. And if James pulls his pallet close enough that he throws a tanned arm around Lily's waist in his sleep, he's not sorry – especially when he wakes to a face full of russet hair and her steady breaths brushing across his bare chest.

Slowly, James works his way out from underneath her, feeling more bereft than he should at this stage, but he brushes the thought – and all related ones – aside at least until he's had breakfast. He's still tugging his tunic over his head as he makes his way toward Remus' kitchen to forage for food, only to find the man of the house up, chipper, and a selection of pastries and locally grown fruits spread across the sideboard invitingly. "Morning James. Sleep well?"

James narrows his eyes but chooses to ignore the smirk tickling his old friend's lips and pours himself a cup of dark tea. "Yes, thank you. Any ideas yet?"

Looking toward the books that surround him on the creaky wooden table as if he's forgotten them, Remus shrugs. "I've got some ideas."

At his waiting look, Remus proceeds to list some of the major and minor deities he thinks could be enticed to stand up to Ishtar, adding little historical tidbits along the way, until he mentions Ereshkigal.

"Well I know for a fact Ishtar _hates_ Ereshkigal in that way you only do if someone's better faster and smarter than you," Lily volunteers from the doorway, hair falling in mussed tendrils around her face, "And also if you're jealous because your former lover is trying to get with them."

"Well I'd personally like to antagonize her as _much_ as possible," James grins around a sugary sticky bun of some sort.

Lily grabs a paring knife from the cupboard and slices into a shiny red apple she's dusted on the corner of her shirt. "Glad we're agreed on that point."

Remus pushes away from the table and begins sliding his books back into their places; tugging new ones out instead as he glances sidelong at Lily and James as they literally and figuratively dance around each other preparing their breakfasts. He bites back a laugh before pulling another tome free, forcing a casual look onto his face. "You know, it's market day."

"Oh really?" Lily asks, crunching into another slice, eyes excited as James' narrow, "Really."

Remus nods, quirking a brow at James, daring him to question, as Lily downs her tea and bustles away to finish readying herself for the day. "I think I'll check it out, Remus."

As soon as she's out of the room, James' eyes dart around the room, murmuring to himself and nearly gnawing through his lip, drawing Remus over from the shelves. "Problem, James?"

James shushes him but grabs his forearm desperately. "We've been flirting and I barely handled _that_. How could I- could we- I'm not _smooth_."

"Can't be _that_ bad," Remus chuckles, "You managed to get her attention when she was supposed to be killing you."

A snort sounds from behind them and James quiets the newly arrived Sirius but pulls him closer nonetheless. " _Remus_ decided to suggest an outing."

"I just said it was market day – and she didn't even _invite_ you," Remus cuts in but Sirius interrupts, "I don't know what happened before I woke up, but James 'wooing' Lily was _not_ smooth."

"Oi!" James growls indignantly, "I may not have been smooth but I was _dashing_."

Sirius snickers again but before he can retort Lily breezes into the room, "Dear James was neither smooth _nor_ dashing," she pauses and winks, "I'd say more like adorably endearing."

This draws an affectionate smile from Remus and false gags from Sirius, but the grin that splits James' face is all that Lily really notices as she grabs his hand and drags him out into the busy streets.

They wander from stall to stall, browsing trinkets and treats alike, pausing when James tugs a plum and gold gauzy scarf from one of the tables and drapes it around Lily's head rather gracefully. She feels an uncharacteristic blush rise on her cheeks as his thumbs brush her jawbone and he leans almost imperceptibly closer. Until a grumbly voice barks, "If you're not buyin' move along."

James tears his eyes from Lily's wide emerald ones just long enough to pull the necessary coins from the leather pouch tied at his waist and toss them into the peddler's waiting palm. By the time he turns back, Lily's attention has flitted elsewhere but his heart thrums when he feels her hand slip back into his as they move toward the next salesman.

It's nearly lunchtime when they buy a bag of roasted almonds to share as they move through the market, eventually exiting the town and settling in a sunny field overlooking the rolling hills that surround Remus' village. James tosses a nut skyward and catches it easily, earning joyous applause and a vibrant smile from Lily, who attempts to imitate his actions with disastrous results. He's attempting to pull her grabbing fingers away from her injured eye when she suddenly relents, the white around her beautiful green irises angry and red as an errant tear slips over her cheekbone.

He swipes it away habitually and examines her closer, fighting the urge to just _smell_ her – at least until he's sure there are no stray bits of almond left in her eye. Lily blinks a rapidly few times, before turning her gaze to his, looking sheepish, "You'd think an expert knife thrower could manage a paltry parlor trick with nuts."

One hand remains on her jawline, but James draws back and places the other on his chest, mock offense evident as he scoffs, " _Well_. I'll have you know that 'paltry parlor trick' has won over many a king and queen."

Lily chuckles lightly, one hand holding his in place while the other slides around his neck, knitting into his perpetually messy locks. "I never said it wasn't working when _you_ did it."

James flounders for a moment, mouth dropping open and eyes wide just long enough for Lily to surge forward and press her lips to his. Despite his earlier confusion, James catches on quickly and his free arm wraps around her waist and drags her into his lap. It's some time later when he's tugging the scarf from her neck to pillow her head and free up her neck for _other things_ when she pulls away, voice breathy, "James."

She doesn't receive an answer beyond a hum and a slow descent down the column of her neck, which distracts her again, especially as his _hands_ wander – until her brain manages to grind into movement again. " _James_ – we've got to get – ah."

Sighing, he pulls back and presses his forehead to hers, "We've got to go, yeah?"

A dejected but agreeing moan leaves Lily's lips as James gives her one more chaste kiss. "More time for that after we get rid of the vengeful goddess breathing down our necks."

* * *

Making your descent into the Underworld voluntarily without taking what Remus termed 'extreme and irreversible measures' is actually easier than any of them would've thought. Although the fact that James is a well-known demigod hero makes it less of a hassle than it is for the average mortal, with all his clout and such.

The location of entrance is sort of counterintuitive. Descents are expected, considering the repeated references throughout history to going 'below' – but Remus researches various myths and accounts passed along through different cultures and comes up with the idea of finding the _highest_ peak in the Zagros Mountains and climbing it, where they hope to find some sort of gate that indicates their gamble has paid off.

All this takes place over a fortnight – combing through the earliest texts to the most recent, teasing stories from drunken warriors in nearby pubs, planning out the journey to Ereshkigal's realm – broken up only by those occasions where James drags Lily away from the leathery pages and maps she's been poring over for some _quality time_.

Which isn't as lecherous as it sounds. They certainly _do_ partake in some enjoyable endeavors, but they also find themselves basking in the dusky pink light as birds return to their nests for the evening, each offering up little bits of their past, of themselves, whispered across the soft blanket of grass.

So after a few additional days gathering supplies and listening to more lectures from Remus about proper protocols and the various ways they'll be able to escape unscathed if things go south, the trio departs with heavy packs and well wishes, armed to the teeth with weapons and gratuitous knowledge about temperamental gods and goddesses.

After many a late night poring over old maps and journals, they estimate it will take about a month to reach the site assuming all goes well – including the time necessary to ascend the highest of the Zagros peaks. Much of their journey is spent crossing the Silakhor Plain – a vast grassland they quickly learn justifiably earned its reputation as an area prone to frequent earthquakes.

Prepared as ever, Remus had first coached them on _how_ to react – mainly avoiding anything large and heavy that might crush them like grapes – and then promptly pontificated for an hour on how exactly they were going to _avoid_ needing said preparation. Luckily, they only face one test of their knowledge, and it's not the main fault point of the quake, just the rumbles that radiate out from the biggest pressure point. They _do_ however see enough of the effects of the disasters in their time moving through the region to know Remus wasn't droning on for nothing.

Once the towering peaks become more than distant stamps on the horizon and they're close enough that the climb is all that remains, they unanimously decide a slight delay is a small sacrifice for one last night of semi-restful sleep. Particularly after they spent the majority of the last week helping villagers pick through the rubble of their earthquake-rocked settlements.

The hunger in their bellies quelled by the offerings of various grateful families, James, Sirius, and Lily set about laying their pallets around the crackling fire that fends off the desert's chill night air.

It's only now that they're here, so close, that James starts to really consider what's at stake. And not just in the long run – he could be leading the group to their deaths. Deities aren't particularly known for their slow tempers and forgiving natures. So he finds himself staring wide eyed at the starry expanse of the sky, heart pounding in his ears as he realizes in three days time they could all be _dead_. Or worse, he could survive without them.

"I can hear your dark and broody thoughts from over here mate. Keeping me awake," Sirius murmurs, careful not to wake Lily from where she sleeps against James' chest. Although if she hadn't woken from the rapid beats of his heart it may not be much of a concern.

Still, James is quiet as he responds, "I just feel like I'm leading us to our deaths. And mine is at least worth it since either way I'll escape Ishtar's grabby hands."

Sirius snorts but turns over, grey eyes glinting in the firelight. "In case you haven't noticed, Lily's not in particularly good standing with Ishtar either," James makes to interrupt but Sirius plows ahead anyway, "And I threw my lot in with you from day one. That's how it is with brothers, yeah?"

Before James can answer with more than a gaping mouth, Sirius flips back to his original position and barks out an almost silent laugh, "Now go to sleep, I need my beauty rest before wooing Ereshkigal."

The next morning, they pack in a flurry, leaving no time to address the conversation from the night before beyond Sirius sending James a wink, and receiving and answering eye roll, as he stuffs his meager belongings into his leather pack.

Blessedly, the climb is fairly uneventful, with the exception of a few heart-pounding slips against the more uneven and gravel strewn foot holds, but their precautions hold out as the expertly tied ropes ensure no one is relying solely on themselves to remain upright and in full possession of their entrails.

They don't take long rests, instead just taking turns to eat and sleep at varying times so no one is in danger of rolling off a cliff to their untimely demise. Sirius smirks when he takes the first watch, crunching into an apple, "Who wants to die falling off a cliff when we're so close to being smote by a couple of vengeful goddesses?"

After a brief argument over whether 'smote,' 'smoted,' or 'smited' is the appropriate word, James and Lily settle down one behind the other with Lily's back pressed against the imposing cliff face and Sirius' quiet humming putting them at ease.

Uneven – and if you ask Lily _unequal_ – sleeping schedules mean they don't truly know how long it takes to climb to the peak, but soon enough James is tugging them over the crest and the trio collapses against the dusty ground, chapped faces split in relieved grins. After a few moments, Lily huffs a breath and sits with her forearms braced across her knees. "I hope Ereshkigal's got an alternate exit."

Sirius snickers and rolls onto his side, still catching his breath, "Heard we've got to shed clothes at each gate."

James rolls his eyes and sits up, bracing himself on his hands, legs extended. "We _all_ heard that – Remus told us in that impromptu lecture before we left."

"Well you were all goggle eyed at Lily so-"

Shooting him a glare, James shoves at Sirius' thigh half heartedly with the toe of his boot, "Why don't _you_ do it Sirius, we all know you love exposing yourself."

Raising a finger imperiously in the air, Sirius answers, "First, I _am_ a glorious sight to behold, and second everyone knows skinny dipping feels better – you _agreed_ after I convinced you to try," Lily quirks a brow and is half way through formulating a teasing rejoinder when Sirius continues, "However, I prefer to be _clothed_ when meeting potential enemies."

He pauses for half a beat before turning to Lily, who quickly cottons on, "Don't look at me."

James is slower to speak, simultaneously looking furious, embarrassed, and like he wishes he and Lily were somewhere completely alone and without– "Yeah I'm the only one – I mean – I haven't– we didn't–"

Sirius smirks at James' floundering but pities him nonetheless, " _I'm_ the only one not trying to avoid a murderous, love starved goddess so-"

A throat clears from behind them, "Can I help you three or do you simply plan on clogging up the entrance to my realm all day?"

All three jolt forward and Sirius is the first to speak, albeit lacking his usual intellect as he stumbles over a few unintelligible syllables.

Gathering his bearings, James stands and moves forward with practiced deference toward the imposing figure that stands eying them calculatingly, "We were actually hoping to speak with you," he eyes her speculatively, "About a mutually beneficial proposition."

The woman – _goddess_ – seems to almost float across the mountaintop, robes of silvers, greys, and blacks swirling around her tall, ethereal, figure. "In case you haven't heard I rule an entire realm of dead beings – along with fending off unwanted suitors – so if you wouldn't – _oh_ ," her golden eyes land on Lily as she pushes to her feet, "I know you."

James steps closer to Lily and slides his hand into hers. Ereshkigal crosses her arms over her chest. "Maybe we _should_ talk."

* * *

The plan is relatively simple. Perhaps _too_ simple, but it's the best they have, and time is of the essence considering Ishtar will only remain busy with other things for so long.

Ereshkigal's main contribution to the discussion is her access to the 'Void.' Which they're all willing to admit is the linchpin of their plot to take care of the Ishtar problem. As goddess of the dead and Underworld, she has certain capabilities, which includes holding the Void open for a brief period.

The Void is apparently some deeper level of the Underworld that Ereshkigal assures them will successfully trap any immortal – Ishtar included – without fail. Provided they first get said immortal _in_ the trap.

Which will be more difficult than it sounds, considering this isn't an unknown factor for Ishtar. Ereshkigal hasn't used it _often_ but it's powerful enough and dangerous enough that the various members of the pantheon have made it a point to know and understand the Void – strengths and flaws alike.

One such flaw is the fact that the longer it remains open, the less stable the Void becomes.  Tendrils can slither out and when they do, they grasp for the first living thing they manage to find.  The point being, the time between getting Ishtar to their chosen location, in place, and finally pushed back into the Void will need to be as short as possible. Or they risk all their lives in the process.

Sirius notes this as they discuss, wondering aloud why exactly Ereshkigal is willing to take the chance.

The dark beauty laughs humorlessly as her gaze falls on Sirius, then slips toward James and Lily. "Make no mistake, I will not forfeit my life for the sake of you or your feud with Ishtar. No matter how much I desire seeing her meet her justly deserved end," Lily huffs her agreement as Ereshkigal continues, "the minute I feel those cords wrapping around my ankles is the minute I sweep Ishtar and everything in her path into the Void. Including the three of you if necessary."

James chuckles darkly. "We appreciate your candor."

Ereshkigal hums and enlightens them regarding the ins and outs of her abilities, which is helpful in formulating a more concrete plan, but also makes them miss Remus terribly.

It's later that night, after they've bid their benefactress of sorts goodnight, that they gather around the fire, each ruminating on their individual responsibilities if things are going to fall into place properly. For good or ill, in less than a week they'll be free of the cloud hanging over their heads.

Sirius is tossing some sort of fruit they've yet to determine the edibility status of over his head in steady strokes, the regular _thump_ as he grasps it lulling them into a strange sort of calm. Until he breaks it, catching the projectile with both hands and tucking it under his arm in an odd embrace. He doesn't tear his gaze from the sapphire sky when he speaks, "So do we get to know just _how_ you became the messenger?"

Lily glances up suddenly from tending to her knives, nearly dropping one like she hasn't in almost a decade, and blows out a breath, grateful the hair splitting blade didn't find purchase on her calloused fingertips. "Not much to tell, but I could."

Frowning, James is torn between wanting to know more about her past, and the desire for these things to come out slowly and naturally, over time – the rest of their lives. A gloomy part of him notes the rest of their lives might not _be_ all that long; but nonetheless, he shoves Sirius and glances toward Lily across the flames. "You're under no obligation to share, or dredge things up. At least for right now."

She smirks at that as she slides her knives into their well-worn slots on the belt she's worn most of her life. "Planning on keeping me around, eh demigod?"

James blushes but doesn't drop his gaze, "I figured I'd made that pretty clear at this point."

With a groan, Sirius sits forward and begins poking at the fire. "Who gave you permission to turn my nosiness into a soppy love declaration?"

James and Lily both balk at the l-word, avoiding each other's eyes and behaving as if their hands are too big for the rest of their bodies, until Sirius pities them and turns things back to the original topic. "Tragic backstory? I've already done mine."

Lily sighs, settling back against her pack as she picks at her cuticles, before speaking, "It's not all that interesting or unique. Just trusted someone I thought deserved it. Turns out he didn't. I end up becoming a glorified assassin for a bloodthirsty goddess."

There's a bit of a sting in James' chest at the thought of the unnamed 'he' and it's only partially that nasty twinge of jealousy he'll never admit to. Mostly, his heart aches at the thought of a free Lily being chained to a life she never wanted because of an unexpected and unearned betrayal. Despite her deadly abilities, she's filled with more goodness than he's ever seen – Sirius knows it, Remus too. And just the thought that anyone would take advantage of that goodness – his blood _boils_ at the idea.

Apparently his face is more of an open book than he'd hoped, and he finds Lily's scooted closer as she whispers, "It wasn't like– I'm not– you and I–"

It takes him a moment to cotton on to the meaning of her broken sentences, but he quickly cuts in once he does. " _No_. I mean, of course there's some- I do tend to be rather jealous," _there goes never admitting it_ , "but the thought of you being _used_ , betrayed," he pauses, tamping down his building anger at the faceless man, "You've no idea how I wish I could meet him – and make _him_ wish he'd never met me."

Lily smiles and dips her head to hide the tears welling in her eyes, unsuccessfully given James pretty quickly tugs her into his arms, pressing errant kisses to her hair.

She calms as her heartbeat syncs with James'; the night quiet as whatever animals manage to live in these peaks settle in to sleep. Until Sirius speaks, voice uncharacteristic in its emotion, "You've got us Lily. Whatever our flaws, we're loyal to a fault."

Snorting against James' neck, Lily reaches a hand blindly toward Sirius and he grasps it readily, squeezing her fingers comfortingly. "Same for me, boys."

Tomorrow, they'll begin. Make their way back down the mountain, set the trap, prepare for the future. But for tonight, for a few hours, it's just them under a blanket of stars, content.

The next few days pass in a flurry and before they know it, the early dawn light ekes over the horizon the morning everything begins – and ends. An almost eerie calm settles over them as they realize they've done all they can, at least until everything starts.

Sirius is off doing his preparatory brooding session, so Lily and James linger in the shade of the jagged peaks of the Zagaros, shoulders brushing as their eyes watch the still desert with practiced sharpness.

After a beat, Lily draws a breath in as if steeling herself, and turns to James, gaze determined. "James I-"

She falters and he takes her in, eyes darting between hers as his hand cups her jaw, "I know. Me too," he sighs, "There'll be plenty of time for all that later."

A smile ticks the corner of her mouth as she leans into his palm. "I could've been about to say 'I think you smell.'"

James presses his forehead to hers and their breaths mingle, "I smell _delicious_."

Taking a pointed sniff, Lily wins a chuckle from James and his lips are still in a wide grin when she presses hers against them.

It's not too long until they break apart, short of breath, but Lily's hands have wound into his messy locks and her back is leant against the cliff face. He nuzzles the juncture between her neck and shoulder, and she takes the opportunity to let her fingers run free, tripping over his shoulder blades, back up over his neck and into his hair.

They linger there, trading light kisses until they pull back, nearly simultaneously, and Lily brushes her fingertips over his cheekbones. "Plenty of time for that later, yeah?"

He smirks as she echoes his words, pressing his lips to her forehead before drawing a fortifying breath and pulling away.

The bare bones of their camp are still set up and Sirius returns when they do, so the trio eats a hearty but cold breakfast to carry them through whatever the day brings.

* * *

Ereshkigal sent her summons to Ishtar almost immediately after their initial meeting, knowing the goddess, whatever her faults, tended to favor careful planning over random and quick actions. This was partially borne of her need to prepare for every possible result, but mainly from her desire to lull her opponent into a false sense of security.

The foursome had planned for this, and was resting in the hope that _their_ plan wasn't one of the eventualities Ishtar had foreseen.

In the end, the waiting, the hoping, all quiet as Ishtar makes her appearance across their sort of battlefield. Lily's concealed in a strategically chosen copse of trees with a straight shot toward where James and Ereshkigal wait.

The summons was vague, basically offering to turn James over in exchange for some unnamed reward. And apparently taking the bait, Ishtar makes her way across the open earth with her characteristic ethereal movements, beautiful but devious, and they're ready.

Sirius is monitoring the sort of trap door they'd rigged over the small tear Ereshkigal made in the divide between their world and the Void, ensuring the gap remains concealed until the opportune moment.

Things follow their proscribed course, with James and Ereshkigal managing to work Ishtar into position fairly quickly – largely because of her distracted and lascivious gaze as it rakes over James in a predatory manner that makes Lily grit her teeth.

Still, she holds her position and waits for Sirius' signal – they've got to perfectly coordinate their movements so that by the time Ishtar realizes she's been had, the goddess will be halfway to her new home.

It's when Lily throws her knives – two in quick succession – at Sirius' cue that things go south. Apparently quicker on the uptake than they hoped, Ishtar stumbles back but grabs ahold of James' collar in the process. And even though he fights it, her grip is strong enough to pull him over the lip as she tumbles to her fate.

Despite his strength – both natural and earned – James barely keeps his hold on the wall as the unknowable power of the Void tugs at him, as if sentient and aware of the prize that awaits.

Lily's already vaulting across the distance when he loses his purchase on the side and plummets from view, a harsh cry leaving her throat as Sirius follows close behind him.

Quickly, her eyes dart toward Ereshkigal who seems uncharacteristically sympathetic given her rather self-serving disclaimer and Lily's heart feels as if it's snapped in two.

Until she sees the rope tied expertly around the thick tree Sirius had been perched in, pulled taut and swaying in the force of the wind that whips through the Void.

Practically screeching, Lily orders Ereshkigal to keep the gap open and the goddess nods her assent, most of her energy focused on maintaining control over the uncontrollable forces that swirl meters away from their boots.

Just as she's fastening her own rope to a sharp rock formation that juts from deep into the ground and preparing to move in and pull the boys from the brink herself, one broad arm crests the top, muscles straining against the pull of the Void.

By the time Lily's close enough that the swirling winds from within twist her robes around her body in violent slaps, James' motionless form is thrown into the grassy plain and Sirius follows soon after, chest heaving as he crawls to safety, dragging James with him.

Lily quickly moves to help and once they're far enough away, Ereshkigal snaps the tear shut, but lingers in the foreground as Lily's panic seeps out in angry tears.

Grabbing at his torn tunic, Lily presses her ear against James' chest, desperate for any sign of life. Ereshkigal speaks softly from behind, "He's not mine yet, but I won't lie – he barely lingers in your world."

Sharing a steely glance, Sirius rips James' shirt in two, straight down the middle as Lily pounds her fist against James' chest with a sharp downward stroke. She follows this with a few steady breaths into his mouth, pushing her air into his lungs as hot tears slip down her dust stained cheeks.

She smacks against his chest once more, readying herself to breathe into his lungs once more when he jolts with a dry, hacking cough.

Together, Lily and Sirius toss themselves across James' chest and she pretends not to see the relieved tears that well in Sirius' silvery eyes.

Ereshkigal takes her leave, assuring them James is no longer a prospective resident of the Underworld, and disappears in a dark cloud that sparks with lightning.

James holds Lily close, still flat on his back as he ruffles Sirius' sleek hair, which earns him a hearty shove in the ribs. "Can't a bloke take a simple nap around you two without all the dramatics?"

Lily chokes out a laugh, smacking his chest. "I bloody well hate you."

He frowns dramatically, pushing into a sitting position slowly and with more assistance than he'd like. "You hate me Lily?"

Sirius barking laughter bounces off the looming cliffs as he and Lily prop up in the shade of the swaying trees. "Nah, she doesn't."


End file.
